Slayers FINAL
by Yo-ma
Summary: Xellos and Zelgadiss are old friends with secrets loked dep within their hearts. 500 years ago, with the help of two other friends, they managed to defeat the Element Masters. Now they are back and out for revenge. Can the four of them keep their secret s


Hi! I'm Yo-ma and this is my first fanfiction concerning Slayers. Before you read this, I would like you to finish this short section.

This is my story, it is YAOI (meaning male/male relationships for those unused to the anime world.) If you don't like it, don't read it! Got that?

I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS!!! So don't sue me I don't have any money on me at all.

__

Thoughts are in _Italics. _

Please Read and Review! I would love to hear anything you have to say! Flames are even accepted!

Now on with the story!

Slayers FINAL

Episode I A Reunion 

"I've found him." a woman whispered, half to herself . 

She sighed and sat back, the orb that had been in her hand disappearing in a small flash of light. 

She was not an ordinary woman, in fact she wasn't even remotely human. Long messy blonde hair framed her face which contained deep purple cat-like eyes. All she happened to be wearing was a white roman-like outfit that was draped over her body, which was decorated with pure gold bands. 

A man looked up from the book he was reading. His deep purple hair hung to his shoulders and his eyes seemed to be closed. 

"You found him." he breathlessly said as his closed eyes opened. They were a deep purple and were the exact same as the woman's. 

A feral grin spread across the man's face. "Who is it?" he asked her, his voice full of curiosity. 

The woman smiled, a grin much like the man's. "Someone you would of never expected Xellos. He's been right before your very eyes all along. I'm surprised that you haven't guessed already." 

"Who is it, Beastmaster-sama?" Xellos asked her an uncanny eagerness in his voice. 

Lord Xelas Metallium, one of the five generals under Ruby-Eye Shabringado, laughed slightly at her priest/general's eagerness. 

"It's Zelgadiss, Xel, Zelgadiss Graywords." 

Xel's startled gasp echoed around the chamber, his mask sliding off of his face for a moment. 

Xelas laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go and see him, dear? I'm sure he'd love to hear from you." 

Xellos nodded and disappeared from the room. 

~~~~~~~~~

With Zelgadiss....

~~~~~~~~~

Zelgadiss sat in his room at a inn he was currently staying at. 

He was reading a book on uncommon spells. Zel had given up on his cure a year ago, when the Slayers split up after defeating Darkstar. 

He sighed to himself and closed the book, unable to concentrate on it any longer. 

Suddenly, he felt someone appear in his room. Startled he jumped up, and drew his sword, turning around to face whoever it was. 

He gasped in surprise when he recognized who it was. Zel's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here fruitcake?" he questioned him suspiciously. 

Xellos laughed and pushed away the sword point that in front of him. "Is this how you greet old friends, eh Reiko?" 

The sword clattered to the ground. Xel watched as Zelgadiss's face turned pale. "How?..."he stuttered. "How do you...?" 

Xellos smiled his trademark smile and grabbed Zelgadiss, bringing him close. 

Zelgadiss struggled slightly, his uncertainty on what to do clear. Xel used one of his hands to grasp Zel's hair and pull him close. 

"What are you doing?" Zelgadiss cried out as Xellos began lowering his head so they were almost nose to nose. 

"Don't you remember me Reiko?" he murmured into his ear. Zelgadiss tried to get away from Xellos, but he was to strong. 

"I guess you need a hint." Xel said happily, oblivious to Zelgadiss's efforts to get away. 

Bringing their faces closer together, he crushed their lips together in a kiss. He brought the struggling chimera closer and let the wards constraining his aura. It lashed out around him, gently hitting Zelgadiss on the face. 

Zelgadiss stopped struggling. *He couldn't be...*he thought. he opened his eyes to see Xel. He was surrounded by a black aura laced with gold. 

Xellos smiled as he let go of Zelgadiss pushing him into a wall. 

Zel gasped for breath his mind still shocked at what was happening. "Lumos." he whispered as he tried to regain his balance. 

Xel smiled, a real smile, and kissed him again. Zel moaned into Xel's mouth this time, instead of struggling. His lips were gently parted and Xel's warm tongue slipped into his mouth.

Zelgadiss let himself be led to the bed, and to be roughly pushed onto it. He didn't care, all he cared about was the person, no mazoku, who was now climbing on top of him. He was ready to receive pleasure and give pleasure to the one he loved. 

They spent the rest of the evening renewing an old love for one an other. 

~~~~~~~

A few weeks later...

~~~~~~~

Zelgadiss woke up and gently untangled himself from Xellos's arms. He smiled at Xellos, and quickly began to pull on some pants. Noticing an envelope under the door he picked it up and opened it. 

This is what it said: 

__

Dear Zelgadiss,

How are you? I hope you've been feeling well. Anyway, right to business. Something big is brewing, I think it's a threat to the world. No, wait I know it's a threat to the world. I would like you to come to my shop and discuss it with the others and I. I'm sending letters to the others, they better come. The only one that I'm not inviting is the namagomi, Xellos. Please do not tell him about this. I can't stand the sight of him. You better come.

Your friend,

Filia ul Copt   
and 

Valtira

Valgarv

Zelgadiss felt arms wrap around him. He looked up slightly, only to be met by Xellos's gaze. Xellos was reading the letter silently to himself, as a purely wicked grin spread across his face. 

He turned to him, "I think I'm going to go with you. Just to annoy Filia." 

Zelgadiss, for once, did not disagree with what Xellos wanted to do. All he said was, "As long as get there before me so it doesn't look like were traveling together." 

*This is going to be fun.* Xellos thought.

~~~~~~~~~

At Filia's shop... 

~~~~~~~~~

Valgarv sat in a chair, his hand clasped around the only toy he has from his past life. He may be sixteen, but he had all of his memories from his past lives and all of his power too. 

Click! Clack! Click! Clack! Aaaaaaggguuuuhhhh! Click! Bonk! Clack! Smash!

Valgarv stopped as Filia, his foster mother, came running into the room chasing a purple blur. 

Valgarv stood up, only to be knocked down as the purple blur shot past him. 

After a few minutes, Filia finally managed to whack the blur with her mace. 

Xellos sat on the floor of the room rubbing his head where the mace had made contact with it. "Now that's not very nice Filia whacking your guests with that mace of yours." Xellos smiled, "Do it again." 

Filia stood over him and was about to oblige, but the doorbell rang in the front of the shop. She gave one last glare at Xellos and hurried to get it. 

Xellos got up and smiled at Valgarv, who was dusting himself off. "Well hello there Val, how are you doing?" 

"I'm fine." Valgarv answered politely. 

Just then Filia came in with Lina and Gourry behind her. 

Lina stared at Xellos, "What are you doing here?" she asked him, suspicion in her eyes. 

Xellos's trademark smile grew wider, "Well I've come to join the fun. It wasn't very nice for Filia to invite all of you over, so I decided to come along." 

Filia opened her mouth to reply, but once again the doorbell rang. She instead hurried from the room to get the door.

Amelia was the next to arrive. She took Xellos being there with much more surprise than Lina. 

Last to arrive was Zelgadiss. Of course, he already knew he was there, but Xellos found out that he was a very good actor. 

After they got settled Filia directed them to a table. She then handed out tea cup with hot, scalding tea in them. 

Filia then sat down herself, right next to Valgarv and Lina. 

She cleared her throat uneasily. "Now, let's get down to business. I have asked you all to come because I believe that there is a new threat to the world and I would like for us to deal with it. Now let me tell you of this problem. The Lords of the Elements have returned." Filia clearly stated. 

Lina gasped openly in surprise, while Amelia and Gourry looked clueless, well Gourry was always clueless. 

Zelgadiss and Xellos, though were in shock. The Lords of the Elements, this was not good. 

"Who are the Lords of the Elements?" Gourry asked. 

"Well I don't know the full story..."Lina started to say, but Filia cut her off. 

"Valgarv knows the whole story, well at least he says he does. I'm sure he can shorten it enough to be able to tell you it." 

Val felt himself grow uncomfortable as everyone's eyes fell on him. 

"Well it all started about 500 hundred years ago, about 500 hundred years after the War of the Monsters Fall. It was then that the ten Lords of the Elements appeared. They wreaked Chaos over the world. They all had power almost equal to the Lord of Nightmares and the Lord of Dreams. (The Lord of Dreams is the counterpart of the Lord of Nightmares, the father of all things. Very few have even heard of him.) Some say that the Lord of Nightmares and the Lord of Dreams were two of the Lords of the Elements. Anyway, it was in that year where two people met. One was a mazoku, by the name of Lumos, the other was a human, by the name of Reiko. They became lovers, to the disgust of the Mazoku race. The pair was so powerful that they decided to put a stop to the Lords of the Elements. On their journey they met another pair of lovers, almost as powerful as Reiko and Lumos. They were Sesso, half mazoku and half dragon, and Malik, an ancient dragon. They became close friends. Together, they managed to defeat all ten of the Lords of the Elements. After they were separated from each other, and nobody knows if they ever were reunited again." 

Xellos and Zelgadiss looked at each other from across the table. *How could Valgarv know the whole story? No one knows that we were lovers except us four.* Xellos sent his thought out to Zelgadiss. 

*I don't know Xel. Let's ask him about it when we get the chance.* Zel thought back. 

Lina sighed, "I never heard that version of the story before. But it is the most complete story I've ever heard."

Filia sighed, "Now will you help me defeat them?" 

They all agreed to help, and so they made plans to go to the Lord of Fire the next day. 

~~~~~~~~

The next night....

~~~~~~~~

The Slayers had an exiting day on the road. After being chased through several towns, Lina ending up blowing half of them to smithereens. They had traveled nearly six times the distance that they need to, and were now only half of a day away from Mt.Vensa, which was where the Lord of Fire resided. 

Zelgadiss and Xellos had not even gotten one minute alone with Valgarv. 

They were now sitting around a table in the common room of an inn. Lina, Gourry, and Amelia were scoffing down food as usual. Filia's eyebrows were twitching as Xellos annoyed her to no end. It was a usual meal. 

That night, luckily, was uneventful. 

~~~~~~~~~

Mt.Vensa.... 

~~~~~~~~~

After getting chased out of town, the slayers now stood in front of Mt.Vensa. 

Lina clapped her hands together. "Let's get this over with. This 'Lord of Fire' is probably a lesser class mazoku in disguise."

They all agreed and flew up towards the top of the mountain. 

They found that on top of Mt.Vensa was a wasteland. Nothing grew there. All around them was fire and ash and dust. 

Lina looked around, "I don't see the 'Lord of Fire' anywhere. He's probably hiding, from the fabulous Lina Inverse." 

"Very funny. Why would I even think of running away from a wimpy little creature like you?" A voice said from behind them.

  
They all turned around to see who said that. The slayers came face to face with a flaming red-head man. He was wearing all red and orange, and had a sword at his side. Fiery red eyes stared back at them. 

Zelgadiss felt his skin crawl, this was the Lord of Fire. He was sure of it. The Lord of Fire looked the same as he did 500 years ago, when they last fought. Xellos also felt fear creep into his system. It was him, he had hoped that it was a lesser mazoku. But it seemed that his luck had run out. 

The Lord of Fire, Finatar, launched a fireball at them. The dodged out of the way, not a moment too soon. 

That fireball hit, it's blast as powerful as a Dragon Slav. Lina openly gaped at the power. *I shouldn't take this to lightly. This guy is powerful.* she thought. 

Xellos and Valgarv charged. They managed to distract Finatar, but only on the right and left sides. Filia managed to attack him from the front. And finally, Gourry distracted him, using his new sword, a gleaming silver blade that Lina had cast a spell on. It's power was now equal the hikari no ken. Amelia managed to shield him from most attacks. Zelgadiss was guarding Lina as she started to cast her spell. 

Lina started to raise her hand above her head. The sky turned black as power started to gather around her. She began to chant her favorite spell: 

Darkness beyond twilight,

Crimson beyond blood that flows. 

Buried in the flow of time.

In thy great name I pledge myself to darkness.

Let all of the fools who stand in our way be destroyed, 

By the power you and I posses! 

DRAGON SLAV!

The spell shot towards Finatar, as the others ran to get out of the way. 

It hit him, full on. The explosion shook the ground that they were standing on. Dust filled the air. 

When the smoke cleared, Finatar was still standing there. He looked a little ragged, but otherwise he was fine. 

"Damn!" Lina cried out, as Finatar smirked at them. "I'm going to have to try the Ragna Blade." she murmured. 

Zelgadiss stopped her. "Can I try this spell I found while searching for my cure? It might be able to defeat him."

"Sure, why not, It probably won't have any effect anyway." Lina replied. 

Zel smiled slightly ad raised his hands above his head. He began to chant:

Water from the four corners of the earth,  
Come to me and do my bidding.

Waters of the world,

Come and aide your master.

Form a blazing ball of power,

Awash my enemy with your power.

SEA WAVE! 

The blazing blue ball in Zelgadiss's hands shot towards Finatar. 

Valgarv stared openly, forgetting himself for just a moment. *That was the spell Reiko and Sesso used to defeat him all those years ago. Wait, could he be...?* Valgarv thought as he watch the spell hit Finatar dead on. 

Lina was staring in open amazement when she saw the amount of power this spell had. 

Finatar stared in shock before cursing loudly and erection a barrier against the spell. It was to late. 

The blast of water hit him hard, then exploded into a fine mist. When it cleared, all that stood there was a crater in the middle of the mountain. 

Zelgadiss collapsed on his knees, *I guess using those spells after along time is harder than I thought.* 

Lina stood up and was about to help Zel up when Valgarv got there. He help him up and before Lina could say a word to Zelgadiss, Valgarv spoke. "Why don't you and the others go back to town, we'll catch up later."

Before Lina or any of the others could protest, they found themselves flying off of the mountain. 

~~~~~~~~

With Valgarv...

~~~~~~~~

Valgarv turned towards Xellos, "What are you still doing here?" he questioned him.

"What ever concerns him concerns me Valgarv." he smirked, "Or should I say Malik?"

Valgarv gasped and dropped Zel on the ground. An omph sounded from his lips when he hit. 

"How did you?" he managed to say. 

"You don't recognize me?" Xellos laughed, "Well I do look different. But you do too. If I remember, you used to have black hair and green eyes not aqua hair and orange eyes."

Valgarv narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?" he hissed.

Xel smiled and a shimmer seemed to surround him. Zelgadiss couldn't help but gasp in admiration and love. 

Xel's hair grew long and turned a wondrous deep black. His eyes turned from an amethyst purple to a shining gold. 

Lumos stood in front of Val and Zel both of them speechless. 

Xellos turned around, "How do you like my disguise? I thought it was perfect 500 years ago."

Valgarv's eyes were wide, "Lumos." he murmured. He then turned to Zel, "I suppose you're going to turn out to be Reiko." he said sarcastically.

Zelgadiss smiled at him. He then, too, began to change. His hair grew and was put into a high ponytail. Zel's hair, now midnight blue, had lighter blue bangs. Silver-blue eyes stared up into a shocked Valgarv. 

"You should watch what you say Malik." 

Valgarv then promptly fainted. 


End file.
